


Perfect

by MissisKat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, ПВП, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisKat/pseuds/MissisKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот мелкий придурок даже не представляет, как выглядит в глазах вервольфа. Как сносит крышу и летят тормоза от молочно-белой груди с торчащими сосками. Как рвут десны клыки при виде впалого живота, на котором вспухают алыми росчерками следы от когтей. И как Дереку тяжело дается сдерживать сгорающего от нетерпения волка, стоит только ему заглянуть в пьяные от возбуждения коньячные глаза мальчишки и увидеть в них безграничное доверие и подчинение своему альфе...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана по заявке:  
> "У Стайлза жуткие комплексы из-за внешности, Дерек трахает его и пытается доказать, что он красивый"  
> http://ficbook.net/requests/168857

Стайлз ненавидит свое отражение в зеркале. 

 Бледная, слишком худая ладонь мажет по запотевшему стеклу. То, что открывается взору, Стайлз предпочитает не видеть никогда. Лучше ослепнуть, чем день за днем видеть это уродство.

 Бледная, с голубыми прожилками кожа - словно погребальный саван, облаченный мертвецом. Не аристократическая белизна, воспетая в средневековых романах.

Нет. Стайлз бледен. Как смерть.

 Яркие, шоколадного цвета неровные пятна по всему телу - словно грязевые брызги из-под колес автомобиля, несущегося вперед сквозь стену дождя. Не россыпь звезд, не шоколадная крошка на сливочном креме.

Нет. Стайлз грязен. Как маляр после работы с коричневым колером.

 Почему Дерек восхваляет все _это_ , Стайлз не может понять.

 В ванной комнате душно. В спальне открыто окно и с улицы тянет свежестью осеннего вечера. 

 В зеркале Стайлзу улыбается слишком несуразное, чересчур подвижное лицо.

 Широкие брови вразлет. Слишком густые, темные. _Некрасивые._

 Вздернутый нос. Любопытный, вечно сующий свой кончик в самую жопу проблем. _Отвратительный_ .

 И этот рот ... О, боги ...

 Стайлз думает, что мог бы получить роль человека-лягушки в студенческом спектакле, потому что такой рот мог быть только у вышеупомянутых хладнокровных существ.

 Мерзкий, болтающий не по делу, лягушачий, _отвратительный_ рот.

 Стилински мерзко настолько, что дальше смотреть даже не хочется. Ему просто стыдно.

 Слышится скрип открываемой двери. Босые ноги на миг окутывает холодком и Стайлз ежится, но не оборачивается на вошедшего.

 - Ты думаешь слишком громко.

 Дерек стоит у Стайлза за спиной, горячо дышит во влажный после душа затылок.

_В ту самую бледную кожу, которую Стайлз так сильно ненавидит._

 - Ты совершенен, - благоговейно выдыхает Стайлз, прикрывая глаза, и расслабленно откидывает голову на плечо Хейла. - Каково мне каждый день смотреть на то, кем я являюсь и со страхом ждать, что когда-нибудь ты укатишь в закат на своей крутой тачке с горячей девчонкой?

 Смотреть на контраст красавца и чудовища ему не по силам. Стыд за собственные комплексы накатывает снежной лавиной. И Стайлз краснеет по самую грудь, которую нежно пересекает твердая рука Дерека.

  - Открой глаза, - тихий шепот стекает в ушную раковину, и тело взрывается под натиском мурашек.

 Голос у Дерека настойчивый, нотки полны нежности, но в них отчетливо различается неоспоримый приказ - Стайлз не смеет перечить.

  _Блядь_ , - едва не слетает с его губ, когда шею опаляет невесомый, как прикосновение пуха, поцелуй, швыряя Стайлза в зыбкую топь наслаждения.

 Но не подчиниться приказу альфы невозможно. Непонятного цвета глаза, которые Дерек с любовью называет коньячными, золотистыми, карамельным, встречаются в зеркале с алым взглядом. Насыщенным кровью.

 Этот взгляд Дереку чертовски идет.

 Жадный, собственнический, голодный.

 Слой за слоем оголяющий нервы, натянутые, словно высоковольтные провода.

 - Ты видишь? - Хрипло спрашивает Дерек, бесцеремонно вырывая Стайлза из беспочвенно надуманных страданий по поводу неидеальности собственной внешности. - Скажи мне - что ты видишь?

Стайлзу хочется отвести глаза от зеркала. Сегодня на себя он «налюбовался» сполна. Но Дерек жестко фиксирует пальцами его подбородок, вынуждая всматриваться в то, что больше всего на свете Стайлз хочет разбить. Собственными кулаками. На мелкие осколки, в крошево. В пыль.

 - Я не хочу ... - сгорает от унижения Стайлз. - Дерек, не заставляй меня говорить это.

Рядом с Дереком он смотрится до безобразия уныло: хлипким заморышем, слабаком, лишним пазлом.

Жгучая ненависть к себе затопляет по самые уши, отравляя жидкость, текущую по венам.

Яркие чувства к Дереку - точно разноцветные залпы фейерверков в рождественскую ночь - вспыхивают там, где в клетке из ребер и костей бьется сердце. Злость от клубка противоречий накрывает Стилински с головой, и сердце ускоряется до немыслимого предела, причиняя боль, пытаясь выскочить на волю. 

Стайлзу кажется, что этот сосуд лопнет от перегрузки именно сейчас, опозоривая его перед Дереком на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

 - Ты слишком стеснителен для такой очаровательной детки.

\- Не такой я и очаровательный.

 - Хватит спорить, - хмурится Дерек. Стайлз отчетливо видит в зеркале его сдвинутые к переносице темные брови. - Хватит разрушать себя.

\- Я не ...

Дерек легонько прикусывает кожу на затылке, чувствуя, как от одного прикосновения пока еще человеческих зубов к тонкой ароматной плоти его рот наполняется слюной, а внутренний зверь ломится в грудь, предвкушая предстоящую случку.

 - Ладно, молчу ... - Стайлз соблазнительно охает и приподнимается на цыпочки, чувствуя обжигающе горячую ладонь на пояснице; ломкие пальцы впиваются в холодный фаянс раковины.  

Он нихрена не хочет смотреть, он хочет в надежный кокон из одеяла, хочет стать куколкой и никогда не вылупляться. Единственное, что стоит преградой между Стайлзом и жизнью задрота-социопата, это альфа. Со своими убеждениями. С теплотой во взгляде и охуенным членом, от которого вышибает разум и размякает тело, словно согретый в ладонях шоколад.

И сейчас он опять творит свои волчьи штучки, от которых Стайлз перестает чувствовать себя таким ничтожеством. Он вообще перестает что-либо чувствовать, кроме жгучего, как кайенский перец, желания ощутить тепло ладоней, беспорядочно скользящих по каждому дюйму ненавистного ему слабого тела.

Дерек склоняется к изгибу шеи, хищно раздувает ноздри. Ему кажется, что он никогда не надышится Стайлзом. Пряный запах возбуждения скрашивает кислые нотки страха и неуверенности. Дерек отлично знает, что скоро и от них не останется и следа.

 - Ты - совершенен, Стайлз, - утвердительно говорит Дерек, оглаживая его по костлявым бокам.

Стайлзом вновь овладевает стыд. Ему стыдно, что Дерек видит его таким ...

Беспомощным, бесполезным,  _гадким утенком в стае гордых лебедей._

Дерек не может с ним согласиться.

Он благоговейно водит ладонями по хрупким плечам, тянется губами к созвездиям на кремовой коже. Он, сорвано и хрипло дыша, мнет аккуратную задницу Стайлза, а затем оборачивает пальцы вокруг его изнывающего члена.

 - Рядом с тобой я полноценен. Без тебя - больной израненный волк.

 - Я некрасив, - Стайлз облизывает кончиком языка сухие губы. Взгляд у Дерека слишком безумный, как у сбежавшего из лечебницы психа. Стайлзу кажется, что этот взгляд его сожрет.

В голове становится совсем пусто, а в паху сводит мышцы от напряжения. Член липнет к пупку и отзывается, нетерпеливо подрагивая, на дразнящие, слишком, блядь, медленные движения пальцев.

 - Некрасив?

Дерек в недоумении. Стайлз до боли закусывает губу, вжимаясь спиной в Дерека, как в фонарный столб для поддержки. Потому что иначе ноги разъедутся и Стайлз с грацией лося рухнет на пол. Рука Дерека продолжает мучить член, и от остроты ощущений Стайлза буквально поднимает над полом. Прохладной плитки касаются лишь самые кончики пальцев ног - дрожащих и ослабевших.

 - А ты знаешь скольким девушкам и парням я мысленно перегрыз горло за то, что они смотрели на тебя, как на леденец? Я убью любого, кто дотронется до тебя ... вот так, как я.

Стайлз вскрикивает и обмякает, удерживаемый сильной рукой Дерека. На правом плече наливается яркое пятно засоса.

 - Л-леденец? - Выхватывает из общего контекста разум Стайлза, предательски стекший к нижней части его тела.

Он точно, словно леденец.

Стайлз всхлипывает, стоит только Дереку растереть по багровой от возбуждения головке вязкую смазку.

_Блядь, когда же его пососут!_

 - Леденец ... Стайлз ... - из-за полезших клыков Дерек говорит невнятно, отрывисто. - Именно так назвала тебя Эрика в разговоре с Корой ... думая, что их никто не слышит. Сладкий. Леденец.

Стайлз стонет, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить остатки самообладания, и молит Вселенную дать ему сил не сгореть от смущения.

Потому что слова Дерека невероятно смущают.

_Блядь._

И Стайлз сдается. В эту ночь он хочет засунуть неудовлетворенность собственной тушкой кому-нибудь в задницу. Очень глубоко. До утра. Пока вновь не увидит кривое блеклое отражение в зеркале в ванной.

 - Боже ...

Стайлз глубоко дышит через рот и ему кажется, что сейчас перегорит последний клапан в его и без того шаткой нервной системе. Или он хлопнется в обморок, словно кисейная барышня давних времен, от переизбытка кислорода.  

Зеркало, словно насмехаясь, отражает неприкрытую похоть, олицетворяющую в себе Стайлза от взъерошенных волос до изогнутых в сладкой агонии алеющих губ.

В которые Дереку так и хочется впиться.

Стайлз опасно балансирует на грани и добела стискивает раковину, стараясь продержаться хоть немного.

_Продлить ту саму агонию, которая сжигает дотла ..._

Дерек удерживает его на самом краю, пытаясь не сорваться сам раньше времени.

Прижимать к себе размякшее тело и осознавать, что Стайлз принадлежит ему навсегда просто пиздец, как, ох-ре-ни-тельно правильно.

 - Смотри, - рычит Дерек, двигая руку по члену Стайлза, приближая скулящего мальчишку к скорой разрядке. - Смотри на себя ... Красивый ... Совершенный ... Мой.

Удовольствие пеленой застилает глаза, волк бесится внутри него, рыча и раздирая когтями плоть изнутри.

Этот мелкий придурок даже не представляет, как выглядит в глазах вервольфа. Как сносит крышу и летят тормоза от молочно-белой груди с торчащими сосками. Как рвут десны клыки при виде впалого живота, на котором вспухают алыми росчерками следы от когтей. И как Дереку тяжело дается сдерживать сгорающего от нетерпения волка, стоит только ему заглянуть в пьяные от возбуждения коньячные глаза мальчишки и увидеть в них безграничное доверие и подчинение своему альфе.

Оргазм обрушивается внезапно и бьет Стайлза под дых - швыряя об скалы приливной волной, прокатываясь по венам, превращая их в жидкую лаву, - и выстреливает мощной струей, забрызгивая горячими каплями пальцы своего альфы.

Кажется, Стайлз кричит. Его дико колотит в конвульсиях, а пальцы готовы превратить в белое крошево гладкий фаянс.

Он следует приказу Дерека и не смыкает - хотя очень, блядь, хочется - веки во время разрядки.

Со лба грабом льется пот. Щиплет глаза.

В зеркале, наконец, отражается то, в чем Дерек убеждает его ежедневно.

_Совершенство. Порочность. Ебучий, блядь, идеал._

Дерек выжимает остатки оргазма из Стайлза и успокаивающе перебирает мокрые пряди волос, шепча, как тот прекрасен.

Себя он не трогает принципиально, желая нагнать свое чуть позже - когда у утомленного ласками Стайлза просто не останется сил возражать.

 - Ты убедился?

Дерек спрашивает тихо. Но тоном можно резать металл.

Стайлз сглатывает. И кивает, пытаясь собрать в кучу растерявшиеся мысли.

В голове звенит от пустоты, в яйцах тоже до облегчения пусто.

Надорванное криками горло саднит, и затрудняется дыхание, как после интенсивного бега. Кадык ощущает на себе тепло чужой ладони - вокруг горла оборачиваются сильные пальцы альфы, напоминая Стайлзу о его природной человеческой хрупкости.

 - Я совершенен, - сорванным от хрипящих стонов голосом соглашается Стайлз, уверенно смотря в зеркало перед собой.

Сегодня он верит. Как поверит и завтра, и в последующие дни, и через год.

Дерек улыбается. Он умеет убеждать.

Альфа, блядь ...

Всегда добивается нужных ему результатов.


End file.
